1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation of conductive lines on integrated circuits. It more specifically aims at forming low resistance conductive lines adapted, in particular, to forming inductance conductors for radiofrequency applications or lines for carrying a high current, for example, for microprocessor clock supply lines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally in the field of integrated circuit manufacturing, a succession of steps of metallization deposition meant to ensure the circuit interconnections is provided.
When a conductive line with a particularly low resistance is desired to be obtained, it can of course be provided to deposit a thicker metallization. However, this requires a specific manufacturing step and raises etching problems.
Another idea is to superpose two metallization layers to obtain a resulting metallization of double thickness.